Heroes of Legend
by greyninja99
Summary: Izuku never imagined that the Hero of the World would train him and protect him. But when an unknown enemy targets Izuku, things get more dangerous. Now Izuku and Naruto are faced with decisions that will change the course of history, and decide the fate of the world. The lines between good and evil have finally been blurred.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) x ?

Izuku x Tsuyu x Toga

Chapter 1

A single left sky-blue eye and a right eye that was covered by a black eye patch. Spiky blonde hair that went a few inches beyond his shoulders, three whisker marks on both cheeks, and a few concealed features that he wouldn't show to anyone. This nineteen-year-old young man was one, Naruto Uzumaki the Neo-Sage of Six Paths, and by far the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations. Though the blonde looked to be seventeen. Now however, he was at the memorial stone, staring at the names of his deceased friends. His hand went to his eye patch when he looked at one name, Sasuke Uchiha. During the Fourth Shinobi War, somehow the last Uchiha knew what was going to happen, they all did and turned to him with one hope; that he would save the world and win the war.

 _Sasuke's had moved so fast that he hadn't seen it, he only felt it moments after it happened. The raven haired Uchiha had taken his right eye, he held now empty eye socket. "What the hell did you just do?!" the blonde exclaimed in anger as Sakura pulled him to the ground._

 _"Doing what I have to do." he said looking to Sakura who held the blonde down. "Listen up dobe, we don't have much time before she finds us so hold still." he looked around to see the other rookies standing around him, they looked to each other and then to Naruto. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're our last hope...this world's last hope." without hesitation he took out his newly gained Rinne Sharingan and looked to Naruto. Holding the eye out, the others did what they planned to do and began pushing their chakra inside until they were at their limit._

 _"Naruto, I love you; don't ever forget that." Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead, everything went black afterwards._

After that he'd woken up with a Rinne Sharingan that reverted to a Rinnegan, but that hadn't mattered when he engaged Kaguya in combat once more; this time he was on equal footing with her until he poured enough chakra into his new eye causing it to turn into a blue Rinne Sharingan. Kaguya had been outmatched when her own techniques were used against her, and in the end, she was sealed in the new moon that Naruto had created. This victory at the cost of his friends; they died giving him the power to defeat Kaguya and save the world. Leaving him alone in the process. Ever since then, he used his abilities to save people; the blonde always did what he could to help people. To them, he was a Hero, and was even known beyond the Elemental Nations. "What is it?" he had sensed the shinobi from miles away.

"Uzumaki-sama, the Hokage wants to speak with you in his office…" the blonde was already gone.

Konoha – Hokage Tower

He was a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled blonde hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent; he also adorned baggy clothes as to accommodate his body. This man was known as the Symbol of Peace, his name being All Might. Standing next to him was a teen with green eyes, green messy hair with black highlights and freckles around the cheeks. The new wielder of One for All, Izuku Midoriya. Kakashi didn't know why they were here, but they did ask to see Naruto. Looking at Izuku, he could see that the boy's clothes were that of a student. The door opened, gaining their attention. Naruto stepped in and immediately noticed All Might. "Toshinori Yagi, it's been a while." The blonde stated with a smirk. "Two years, I'm guessing?"

"That's right, two years since we met, and you saved my life." He said much to Izuku's surprise. Naruto looked at Izuku and examined the boy for a few moments before looking to All Might.

"This is your successor, I take it?" the older man nodded 'yes'. "Interesting, now let's hear it; why have you traveled half-way across the sea and passed through the veil to get here?" he inquired wanting to know what the man wanted, not that he wasn't happy to see the hero.

"A recent incident came to my attention, Izuku here is being targeted specifically because of his ties to me; someone knows about One for All and they want him dead." This was his theory, and it seemed to be the only one that made sense.

"They kill him, and One for All will die as well." Naruto said quickly understanding what the man wanted. "You want me to protect him until whoever wants to kill him is stopped, right?" the man looked to Izuku and then to Naruto. "Wait, you want me to train him as well?"

"Wait, what?" Izuku and Kakashi said in unison.

"That's right, Naruto-san, his mother has already been relocated and these people will stop at nothing to kill him as well." He stated. "All I know is that it's the League of Villains or some other organization." The blonde young man looked to Izuku, the boy was nervous and rightfully so.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he's safe and ready when the time to fight comes; I promise."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." The young man sighed and cracked his neck; he now had an apprentice.

Konoha – Naruto's Home – Nighttime

'So, this is where, I'll be staying until this whole thing is resolved, whenever that happens.' He was in the guest bedroom, unpacking his things. 'I wonder how everyone is doing, back home?' he could still remember when he was first attacked, in front of everyone no less; he would've been killed if Todoroki hadn't stepped in. Two more attacks were all it took for All Might to take serious actions to protect him. 'Naruto Uzumaki, I knew I heard that name before.' He took out his cell phone and went to the Hero Ranking List website. "All Might, Enji Todoroki, and Naruto Uzumaki the Yellow Flash." There he was, under All Might and Shoto's father. "Ouirk: Element Manipulation." There was a video link. Clicking on it, he saw that someone had recorded Naruto's fight with one of the most dangerous villains, Black Death or Plague. The man had murdered hundreds, robbed banks, and was basically one of the most deplorable human beings on the face of the Earth. The man's quirk allowed him to expel a highly poisonous mist from his body that killed anyone it touched or breathed in, the acidic properties would literally melt a person's skin in seconds. But in this video, it showed Naruto manipulating water and earth to contain the man, freezing the water to make sure that Plague couldn't use his quirk. The page on Naruto's heroics was long, he did things that were on equal measure to All Might, but it never said anything about him saving All Might's life. Maybe it was something they kept to themselves. "Hm, what's this?" he began reading the article that came out a few months before Naruto came back to the Elemental Nations. "Naruto and Endeavor got into a fight?" he continued reading, and his eyes widened with each second. "He beat Endeavor." Now he understood a bit more why the man was so mad, to be beaten by a seventeen-year-old was rather embarrassing.

"The Yellow Flash, that was my dad's original title when he was alive." The hero in training jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, the blonde was leaning against the doorway. "That fight with Endeavor was so stupid, it was about my age or something' but mostly it was about this." He showed Izuku his Hero License. "It was honorary and made official, I didn't even have to attend school for it, but I take it that Toshinori told you about that." The teen nodded 'yes'. Creating a new moon to save the world was what allowed Naruto to get his Hero License; that and his other heroic exploits. "Anyway, get some sleep, tomorrow starts your training." He said before going back to his room. Izuku took one last look at the web page before turning off his phone. He was going to be trained by the #3 Ranked Hero who was only three years older than him.

The Next Day – Konoha – Training Ground 7

Izuku stood in front of Naruto, ready to train, but standing up was very difficult with six-ton weights on both his legs and arms. "One for All, it's a really amazing quirk, but it's still a single power that can be overpowered; most things can be overpowered or countered." Naruto stated, he channeled a tiny bit of chakra into his fingers. "Delaware Smash." With a single flick he let loose a massive shock wave that tore through trees and went on for miles. The destruction was more than anything Izuku had managed to muster without fracturing his fingers as evident when he fought Shoto. "That, was me copying you move; what's the difference?"  
"Yours is much more powerful and your fingers aren't fractured; you have more control than I do." He stated listing off the three things that Naruto wanted to hear.

"That's right, but the power I use is chakra just like everyone else in the Elemental Nations; here we don't have quirks." He stated. "Since chakra can be molded into various forms and power, we have more flexibility and can use techniques that are the same as most of the quirks that exist now; for instance." The blonde picked up a rock, he channeled a bit of chakra into it and moments later it disintegrated into nothingness. "All Might told me about Tomura Shigaraki's Decay quirk, as you can see it doesn't look very unique now does it?" his chakra spread to the trees that were still standing; in mere seconds they suffered the same fate as that tiny rock.

"You didn't touch those trees, you manipulated your chakra to spread to reach them." He stated. Tomura had to use all five fingers to use his quirk, but Naruto could do it from far away.

"Correct, now enough talking; I want you to attack me." He said stepping backwards.

'These weights are holding me down, but if I bring out 9% I should be able to move.' His eyes glowed as he brought out 9%, but he couldn't move an inch. 'It's not enough, I need more if I'm going to-' he was sent tumbling back.

"Your enemies won't wait for you to activate you quirk." The blonde began walking forward. "Activating One for All needs to become as easy as breathing for you, because once you're facing someone who wants to kill you; they won't go easy on you just because your younger. Izuku, they will kill you if they get that chance, so you must never let them get that chance." The blonde knew from experience how it felt to fight for your life, he'd gotten used to it. These were the words of someone who had been near death's door, and in one case had died and been brought back to life. Izuku had been silent through Naruto's speech though he'd been listening.

'25%!' he silently exclaimed jumping up, he could feel the strain hitting him like a train. The weights were still heavy as all hell, but he could move at least; if only barely. 'He's faster than Gran Torino, and he's holding back.' The blonde wasn't hiding it, he hadn't used chakra to attack him; it was his natural speed. Naruto dashed forward. 'Here he comes!' before the teen could move out of the way, a foot hit the top of his head. 'What happened?' he looked up to see another Naruto. 'He can duplicate himself?!' the real Naruto sent the teen backwards harder than before. 'When did he do that?' the other Naruto poofed into smoke. Getting up, he quickly looked around to make sure that there wasn't another duplicate. 'I don't see one, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one that I can't see; maybe it's invisible?' All Might admitted to not knowing the full extent of Naruto's strength. 'I can't wait for him to make the first move!' he dashed at the blonde as best he could. 'I'll have to attack first!' he silently exclaimed.

15 Hours Later

"You're still conscious, that's good." He said looking down at Izuku. "But, now you know that at anytime during that training session, I could've killed you." The teen groaned in pain, he couldn't stand, and he wasn't sure how he managed to stay awake. "Still…" he examined Izuku's beaten up body. "A couple broken bones won't kill you." He said channeling chakra into the boy's body. The bones were healed, but Izuku didn't have the strength to get up. The weight seals weren't helping either. "Alright, let's head home." He picked the teen up and carried him.

Konoha – Naruto's Home – Nighttime

Six-ton weight seals and 25% of All for One, Izuku was amazed how he managed to last so many hours against Naruto; the blonde was stronger, faster, and much more versatile than any he'd ever seen. The blonde countered everything he sent at him, and when he rebounded the attacks; they were sent back ten times more powerful. "Ice Release, Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, and Earth Release." Naruto had hit him with all five elements. Taking out his notebook, he wrote down everything he now knew about Naruto's abilities; it wasn't much since the blonde only used a little bit on him. "Catching him off guard is going to be a challenge, he can anticipate my every move." He couldn't think of something that could help him land at least one hit on the blonde. "This was only the first day, I can't expect to just find out his weaknesses so easily; he isn't ranked #3 for nothing." He laid back. He had a long way to go.

Japan -?

He wasn't as upset as they thought he would be when he heard the news. "All Might took the boy to the Elemental Nations, sir." A pale man stated.

"And his mother?"

"Protective custody, we can't find her."

"Leave her be, it's the boy who's the target; he's top priority." He stated. "What about his friends?"

"Worried and confused, they're questioning where their friend has gone." He stated. "Do you think they'll be a problem?" he questioned.

"No, in fact they could prove very useful in the events to come; send someone to attack him at the end of this month." He ordered. "I want to see his progress." He chuckled. "I have plans for you, boy, big plans."

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No clues had been found, and they attackers chose not to speak either out of loyalty or fear; they were still no closer to finding out who was targeting Izuku. "They weren't trying to kill him, they were trying to kidnap him, but why?" All Might had been sorting through all the evidence and so far, nothing stuck out aside from the goal of capturing Izuku. "But why him?" if they knew about One for All then it would make sense, but if not then why try to capture him? And, who was behind it? "He should be safe with Naruto-san." That much he could be sure of. "Then again…" Naruto's training methods might just be the death of the young hero-in-training. He could only hope that Naruto knew Izuku's limits.

Two Weeks Later - Konoha – Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant

Ayame stared at Izuku as he ate, she heard that Naruto had taken a student, and simply thought that it was a joke; yet here he was. Izuku Midoriya. "So, you're Naruto's student?" she asked. Izuku nodded 'yes' as his mouth was full. "How long have you been here in Konoha?" the teen swallowed.

"Two weeks now." He stated. "It's really nice here, in Konoha; way more peaceful than from where I come from."

"Yeah, it's nice to finally have peace here." She stated. "What's it like, being trained by Naruto?"

"It's kind of intense." The training was hell. "He had me run a few laps around the village the other day." 100 laps with the 6-ton weight seals weighing him down; the blonde told him that he wasn't allowed to use One for All. "And, he's teaching a lot of useful things." He stated. "Did you know him when he was younger?" Ayame smiled.

"He ate ramen from us every day when were just a stand." She stated. "Back then he was so cheerful and full of energy, he always had an optimistic attitude and never gave up no matter what; when he was beaten down he would get back up and try again until he got it right." She remembered his younger self so clearly.

"What changed?"

"The war changed him, he lost all of his friends in the village." She stated. "Under that eye patch is the one thing they left him, he was the trump card and last hope for the world; that eye contains the chakra and life force of the other rookies." She said looking around. "They sacrificed themselves, so he could end the war." She sighed sadly. "Death changes people and, it changed him into the person he is today."

"When he smiles, it feels…"

"Fake." She said. "It is on the outside, but on the inside his smile is real so he may seem cold on the outside, but inside he's still the same Naruto that we know and love; he just has trouble expressing that side of himself." She stated. "You remind me a bit of him when he was younger; maybe you can bring that part of him back out." She said rubbing his head, the teen blushed a bit. "Your meal, it's on the house; the Hero of the World is your teacher after all." The teen smiled, he would come back here again and again if he could; this was the best ramen he'd even tasted.

Konoha – Training Ground 7 – Naruto's Mindscape

"That kid, he reminds me of you when you were young." Kurama stated. "But, better looking obviously." He teased, the simply rolled his eyes as he worked. "He's made progress, even if he doesn't see it yet, but once those weight seals come off." He smirked. "You'll have to up his training more, lest he get too confident."

"I plan to." Naruto said finishing up his work. "This should be a perfect test for him, my Preta Path—" said path proceeded to punch him in the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed holding his cheek. "I'll admit that I had that coming." He admitted.

"You're damn right you had that coming!" she exclaimed as Kurama began laughing. "I swear, you need to think before you act." She said holding the bridge of her nose. "Making one of your Paths, why?" she questioned.

"I have a student and I'm training him, and I can't exactly do it alone; he needs more than one approach." He admitted, she sighed.

"Of course." She gave him a small smile.

Konoha – Training Ground 7

Fair skin, short pink hair, and green eyes; she looked to be 18-years old. Inside both her hands were short black rods. "Izuku Midoriya." She walked up to the boy and examined him. "You're Naruto's student, well, aren't you cute." She said, the boy was now completely red.

"My name is, Sakura Haruno and I'll be assisting with your training." She stated.

"Sakura Haruo, I thought you were dead?" he said in confusion.

"I am, but Naruto summoned my soul in to make me his Preta Path." She stated. "He created this body, it's the way I looked before I died; minus the cloak." The dark red cloak was one that was used during the war when Kabuto used the technique to bring back the deceased Akatsuki members. "Naruto told me that you're too stiff when it comes to you fighting style, it's the reason your attacks can be countered so easily." She said before rushing at the teen, he reacted via dodging her fist by jumping away from her. Sakura easily grabbed his foot and threw him the other way. Recovering was a bit easier as he'd gotten used to the weights if only a bit more. The teen blocked once, but as quickly to learn that Sakura didn't plan on moving away. The hit him with a barrage of punches; the only thing he could do was dodge and defend. 'So, this is what Naruto meant.' Sakura silently stated. 'His ability to dodge is genin level at best, the only reason he can block this way is because he's durable and can take pain.' She stopped. Stepping away from him, she examined his wounds. "Your reflexes and speed, those need work; you're at genin level while those weights are on."

"Is that—"

"That's bad Izuku, that is very bad; what was your percentage?"

"15%, it's gone down since Naruto started training me."

"You should only need at least 9% when you have those weights on." Izuku's eyes widened upon hearing this. "From here on out, you won't activate One for All while I'm training you, understand?"

"But—"

"Understand?!"

"Y-yes—"

"Yes what?!"

"Yes mam!" The teen looked scared, and that was exactly whats he wanted; he would take this training much more seriously now. 'I'm going to die here, they're going to kill me!' he shook his head. 'No, I can do this!' he got into his fighting stance, his eyes never averting; they stayed on Sakura. The girl was in front of him in seconds, her fist attack missed by mere inches as did her second attack, the third sent his into a tree. Izuku stood back up; ignoring the pain he felt.

" _He always had an optimistic attitude and never gave up no matter what; when he was beaten down he would get back up and try again until he got it right."_

The teen went back into stance. "I'll get it right, no matter how many times I go down." He stated.

"Let's see if you can back that claim up!" the two rushed at each other, his eyes watching, predicting, and taking in every one of Sakura's movements. His body moving accordingly when it could, but even so he took a lot of hits and went down. But he got back up, just like he said he would. 'He's getting a little bit better…' he sent a punch at her, and for a mere moment, she saw a young Naruto; that determined look on his face looked just like his. Izuku's attack missed and he was sent to the ground.

The Next Day – Konoha

Izuku was thankful that Naruto had given him a day off from his non-stop training after he left the Hospital. The green haired teen was currently roaming Konoha looking for something to do with the rest of the money that Naruto had given him, he'd already bought new clothes and breakfast; so now he had nothing to do. "I can't believe he's still making me wear these weights." They weren't slowing him down as much as they had. "You know for such a…" he hadn't noticed it before, but there were girls who looking at him with small smiles; he could even hear a few of them call him cute or handsome. 'Do they really think that I'm cute?' he silently thought. Very few girls gave him a second look back home, and before he entered U.A; girls completely ignored him because he was Quirkless back then. Even today, they rarely gave him a second look since he naturally looked harmless; this was a fact that he'd come to terms with years ago. 'This feels strange…' a familiar sense of danger hit him, the teen looked up. He quickly dodged the metal swords that would've stabbed into him. The attacker stood up to show that the blades were coming out of his hands. He was wearing black suit with a white mask, with narrow eyes holes. He stood up, his bones cracking with every movement; it sounded like metal scarping against metal.

"Izuku Midoriya." The man said dashing at the teen, his blade ready to tear into Izuku. His movements were slow in Izuku's eyes. Dodging a flurry of strikes, he glared at the man; he was definitely one of the people who was sent to kill him. "My master says hi!" ducking low, he avoided the blade that would've taken his head. The man didn't have time to react as Izuku punched him in the gut and then in the jaw, sending him in the air. Jumping a bit higher, he kicked the man in the face. Cracking the mask and sending him to the ground. The man wasn't moving, he was unconscious. Kneeling down, Izuku took off the mask.

"This guy, Flesh Cutter." It was a crude name, but it didn't change the fact that he was a dangerous villain who preyed on new heroes; no matter their age. "Is he—" he grabbed the man's wrists; one last ditch effort to take his life. "Sorry, but I don't plan on dying any time soon." He stated headbutting the man, knocking him out for good. "Your boss says hi?" At least now he knew that someone wanted him dead, someone who had high authority over a group most likely, and their leader wanted him out of the picture. "But why?" he had to find out who wanted him dead and why, the attacks would continue until this whole thing was resolved. Sadly, he didn't know that it had gotten worse, much worse.

Japan -?

It was all over the news, the tragedy that had taken place only a few hours ago. "I gave you specific order to leave those kids alone, but you defied my orders, and did this!" he smacked the man across the room, the man was chained up so that he couldn't use his Quirk. "We don't not kill pointlessly or without reason, we kill when it helps our goals; that is what makes us better than the League of Villains!" he stomped on the man's throat. "Now that girl is dead, her death hurts our plan; when he finds out about this…" his foot twisted, breaking the man's neck. The man sighed and sat down. "She was a potential candidate to replace those we lost, and her ties to the boy made her much more valuable." he stared at the picture of the deceased girl. "Ochaco Uraraka, you will be missed; somebody come and feed this body to the grinder."

"Yes sir." A maid said dragging the body away. The man looked through his files for a few moments until he came to the deceased girl's profile. It was quickly burned, he would have to discipline his subordinates even more. Opening up the curtains, the light revealed a completely white room.

"Tatsuki, what is the League of Villains status?"

"At the moment, they think themselves hidden with their plans unknown." The man stated. "They're getting brave, what would you like to do?" the man smiled.

"Send Night Gale Squad, and have them show The League of Villains how pathetic and outmatched they really are; it should keep them quiet." He said with a chuckle. "We still need some quiet time to prepare." He stated not bothering to hide his dislike for the weaklings that called themselves the League of Villains.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All Might stared at the large gift-wrapped box, it was leaking blood and had a sticker on it. "To U.A: Sorry about the girl, my defiant subordinate has been punished!" it read. All Might didn't need to ask what was in the box that had been delivered to the school and put on his desk. "A defiant subordinate?"

"Looks like his boss didn't order the attack." Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead said. "Even so, do you think this has something to do with Midoriya?" All Might was silent. "Maybe this guy wasn't happy that you decided to hide the kid, personal retaliation maybe?"

"We looked up his name and he isn't from the League of Villains; this guy is just a small time criminal or, so we thought; the amount of damage he did indicated that he went through some kind of special training." He said. "Maybe a—" his phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered, a few moments later his eyes widened. "What happened, is he alright?!" he exclaimed, a minute passed before he calmed down. "I see, that's good…goodbye." He hung up and sat down.

"What was that about?"

"Midoriya was attacked, but he managed to beat his attacker; his attacker was Flesh Cutter." He stated much to Shota's surprise. That man was a dangerous psychopath with a record for killing young heroes, but to hear that Izuku was able to take the man down was a surprise on its own. "These two, they're part of a larger group, and for them to be able to reach young Midoriya…" looked at the younger man. "This attack took the life of a student here, and the culprit was punished by his boss because of this." Outside the door, Tenya Iida had been listening, he'd heard enough and went back to his home room. They'd been awaiting his return.

"So, what'd you hear?"

"The man who attacked, he's in the room with All Might and Shota-sensei; he was sent here in a box." Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Apparently his leader didn't authorize the attack, so he punished him by cutting him into little pieces." Needless to say, they were disgusted, but other like Denki felt that the man got what he deserved. "Midoriya-san was attacked as well; Flesh Cutter tried to kill him."

"Is he?"

"No, he's fine, but his attacker as well as the one in the faculty room were part of the same group; a larger group." He adjusted his glasses. "Their leader wants Midoriya-san dead, and nobody knows why."

"They don't know why?" Denki clenched his fists. "One of our friends is being targeted, Ochaco is dead, and they don't even know why?!" he exclaimed. "Don't they remember what happened the first time he was attacked, how many people were killed and the others who were put in the hospital; it didn't make any sense and it still doesn't."

"You're right, it doesn't make sense, but all we know is the obvious; Midoriya-san and his mother have been hidden." He stated. "The people who are after him, and their leader doesn't care about anything but Midoriya-san; what does that say?"

"The leader must hold some kind of grudge against Izuku or he's a big enough threat that they're willing to do whatever it takes to kill him, but if that attack on us wasn't ordered then that means that their only focus is on him." Momo said. "The real question here is what happens next?" they were all silent, trying to figure out if they were all thinking the same thing. Bakugo stayed silent, ever since Izuku was sent into hiding, he'd become more irritated.

"We're all thinking it." Todoroki stated. It was a large risk that they were willing to take, and was something that even All Might would disapprove of, but Izuku Midoriya was their friends; they looked out for each other after all. Little did they know; another attack was coming, and Izuku's skills would truly be put to the test.

2 Weeks Later – Elemental Nations – Konoha

Izuku looked at himself in the mirror, his training for his body could be seen; he wasn't buff like All Might when he was using One for All, but he was very impressive. The weight seals had been increased much to his ire, but at this point he could move normally with them on. Naruto told him that he would feel different when the seals were taken off. "How long has it been?" he had lost track of time, and didn't know how long he'd been in Konoha; the constant training made sure of that. "It hasn't been an entire year, I know that much so it should've been a month; maybe more?" he put his shirt on. "I should call my friends and see how they're doing; I wonder how mom is doing?" he'd been worried about her since he left Japan, and while All Might assured him that his mother was going to be completely safe; this didn't stop him from worrying. Leaving his room now fully dressed, he headed to the door; he had to meet Naruto at the Training Ground. The teen's hand had been only inches away from the knob before a large black hand burst through and grabbed his face. Seconds later he was throw into the nearest building; people began to panic near instantly. "What was that?" he trailed off looking up to see a large black humanoid monster, his body being very muscular with many scars around it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it. "Nomu." He quickly rolled away to avoid being stomped on, the ground underneath the monster's foot now had a clear imprint. Getting up, he narrowed his eyes at the artificial human. 'I thought it was imprisoned.' He dodged an extremely fast punch. 'Where's Naruto?!' he silently exclaimed whilst dodging Nomu's attacks. 'Where's All Might?!' he jumped away, but he was quickly followed. 'I can't face this thing on my own.' He dodged once more. 'I'll have to hold it off until Naruto or someone strong enough arrives.' He dodged one last time before activating One for All. '30% is all I can do with these seals on, so I'll have to survive until then!' a flip kick to the jaw caught the Nomu off guard. 'It has shock absorption and super healing, I'll have to concentrate on a single point on his body!' their fists be punches to impact multiple times, countering each other causing the ground under them to crumble. Their speed couldn't be followed, their speed and impact alone caused multiple shock waves that blew back everyone and everything around them. 'Now!'

A barrage of punches to Nomu's gut, each one causing very visible ripples across Nomu's body. Nomu let out a loud ear-piercing screech, that managed to disorientate the teen long enough to send the teen into the ground. 'Damn, I have to—' the Nomu grabbed him by the head and punched the teen in the gut, and then once more that sent him through multiple buildings. 'Those punches, they have strength like All Might and Naruto-sensei!' he tumbled on the ground. 'Damn, I can't take another punch like that!' he wiped the little bit of blood that dripped from his mouth. Dashing forward, he saw the Nomu doing the same. Upon getting close enough he slid under the artificial human and grabbed his leg. Swinging the Nomu around at high speeds, he went up to 34% and threw the Nomu away. Jumping after the Nomu, he let loose a barrage of punches in the same spot where he'd started. "I'm not All Might, but that doesn't mean…" the two crashed into the Hokage Monument; the Nomu was on the ground still being pummeled by the teen. "That I can't beat you!" the Nomu caught his fists. It was shaking, the Nomu who was able to take on All Might was shaking; it was struggling against the teen until it began to truly fight back. 'The wound is healing, and it won't let go!' he struggled more and more. 'No, you don't!' 38%, he began to overpower the Nomu. 'Not enough…' it began to fight back even harder than before. 'I need more!' with his clothes, he could see the weight seals glow for a few moments before they disappeared. 10%. Izuku was relentless with his attacks that ravaged the Nomu's body while keeping 10% steady; this was what he could do when the seals were off. His fist reeled back. "Detroit Smash!" the shockwave spread across all of the village while the Hokage Mountain took serious damage; this included the building that Kakashi had quickly evacuated. Naruto sent out a massive wave of chakra managed to halt most of the damage. Now inside a large crater, Izuku stared at the unconscious Nomu.

"You beat it." The teen turned around to see All Might in his true form; he looked down at the Nomu and then to Izuku. The man couldn't help but smile; Izuku had just beaten a foe that was made specifically to kill him, the Symbol of Peace. "My boy, it looks like I made the right choice." He stated. "How much were you using?" the adrenaline was numbing the pain, and was likely the reason he didn't notice his broken ribs.

"15%, it's my limit when the weights are off." He stated. "Any higher, and my body will get damaged." Izuku couldn't stop smiling, he felt a good amount of pride for this achievement; his training had brought him this far. All Might had to admit that the teen had come a long way, and Naruto's intense training had bore fruit.

The Next Day – Japan - ?

The video was evidence of their hopes, Izuku was powerful enough to take down the Nomu who was created for the sole purpose of killing All Might. "It's time." He said standing up. Walking up to the mirror, he fixed his clothes up. Messy black hair that went to his shoulders with a light stubble goatee, very light green eyes, and very few freckles around his cheeks. Hisashi Midoriya was going to see his son after nearly 11 years or more.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Todoroki, and his team knew that they were he ones who were taking the biggest risk; thankfully they had Aizawa with them. Having a teacher accompany them was still risky since Class 1-A had split into teams of 4. Team Aizawa consisted of Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Tsuyu Asui. They were the uneven team that had just gotten off of the boat that took them to the Elemental Nations; the Land of Fire to be specific. All Might had called them to his location. The four were currently on the road that would take them to Konoha; thankfully someone was kind enough to let them ride in their carriage. "I hear they have trains in Konoha, but no cars." Todoroki said.

"I don't know what a car is, but Konoha is going through a technological revolution during these times; you'll likely see things there that you already have back there." The woman driving the carriage said. "Beyond the veil that separates us for you, it's been doing so for thousands of years." She stated.

"Why are we separated, I've always wanted to know."

"War of course." She said much to the teen's confusion. "This is the first time in years since we've experienced peace, and we want it to last for as long as we can; we did just get out of a war only two years ago after all." She sighed. "The Fourth Shinobi War, if not for that boy, millions would've died." She stated.

"The Hero of the World, right?" Tenya asked.

"That's right." She pointed to the still visible moon. "A reminder of his power hangs of the entire world every day." The man who created a new moon after the first one had been destroyed by an unknown force that they didn't know about; all they knew was that a new one was created hours later. "Since you're headed to Konoha, you might just meet him." To meet a man that powerful would be a very interesting turn of events. Hours later they reached the massive gate that allowed access into the Hidden Village. "Here we are, welcome to Konoha!" the carriage was stopped by one of the gate guards; he looked at the teacher and his students.

"You're the ones from Class 1-A?" she questioned. "Team Aizawa?"

"Yes, that's us." Aizawa said, while the woman examined him; his usual expression began to break down. The woman's gaze was intimidating on its own. She looked too his students; Aizawa stayed silent as the woman sized them up.

"Alright." She pointed to the Hokage Tower. "That's your destination, it's easy to get to, and don't make any detours; we have eyes on you." She stated. They'd been warned about the Elemental Nations, and they were lucky that they were granted limited diplomatic immunity; however, they were smart enough to not do something stupid. The four were quick to get away from the woman and get to their destination.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Tsuyu stated. "I thought it would be smaller." She looked to the multiple sky scrapers, and the various modern-day trains. "Much smaller, and that woman wasn't kidding we are being watched; they aren't trying to hide it." She said nervously.

"Look." Tenya said pointing to the wreckage that was sealed off due to construction. "I'm guessing that has something to do with why they're keeping such a close eye on us; another attack on Midoriya-san must've done that much damage." He said before continuing on until they reached the Hokage Tower.

"You think a fight did this too?" Tsuyu asked upon seeing the wrecked building and Monument; the face of the Fourth person was damaged the most.

"Team Aizawa?" a woman in glasses called coming out of the building. "The Hokage will see you now!" the man had already been told of their arrival. The four stepped inside the building to see a silver haired man in a robe, All Might, a blonde haired young man, and Izuku; the latter wasn't looking so good.

"Aizawa, I take it you made it here without incident?" the muscular man questioned.

"Yeah, we did…" he said looking to the depressed looking Izuku; the teen knew about what happened. The teen hadn't gotten much sleep since he heard the news. There was an awkward silence that reigned for what felt like eternity, nobody knew what to say; the situation was too tense. Naruto took a breath.

"So, this is Kakashi Hatake the 6th Hokage." The blonde stated ushering for them to show respect so that the tension could be broken; he didn't care what they did as long as it broke the silence.

"It's an honor to me you, Hokage-sama." The four said, quickly bowing to the man; showing him the respect he deserved.

"Please, it's a pleasure to have you here; after all you are Izuku's friends." He said. "Sadly, I'm afraid that pleasantries will have to wait." He said looking to Naruto who handed Izuku his wallet. "I'm sorry, but this meeting will have to be between the four of us; the four of you will have to find something to do while this meeting takes place." He explained.

"Come on." Izuku said ushering for them to follow him. Now outside, Izuku stopped and looked to his friends. "What was it like when I left—"

"Very lonely." Todoroki said cutting him off. "That's how I felt at least, Ochaco—" he froze upon saying her name, but Izuku smiled. "She missed you the most; never stopped worrying even to the very end." His fellow classmates wanted to shut him up; he was being so blunt about how Ochaco felt when she was alive. Only much to their confusion, Izuku smiled.

"That really does sound like her." He said. "Was it big?"

"Everyone went." The two were referring to the funeral that had been held. "Even Bakugo."

"That's great…" he sighed. "To know that she meant a lot to everyone; myself included." He chuckled. "Heh, look at me; I can't even cry."

"You don't need to cry to show that you miss her, she would hate to see you cry." He stated. Izuku took a breath, and was silent; his eyes closed. He miss her, everyone would, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud; he was happy her killer was dead. He wouldn't be able to take any more lives. The teen opened his eyes, still smiling; he felt better.

"You know, I think it's time I gave you a tour of Konoha." He said with a now genuine smile. "Come on." Todoroki smiled, he had just helped who he considered to be one of his closest friends. As the four roamed the streets of Konoha, Izuku gave them the best tour he could since he'd been all around the village. "You guys are getting a lot of attention, you know." He said. Tenya blushed upon seeing the girls that waved at him and Todoroki; some even waving to Tsuyu. "You're all different, it's appealing to them." He stated.

"Did you get this kind of—"

"Hey there hero!" a girl exclaimed blowing him a kiss.

"Looks like you do." Tsuyu said. "That girl, she looked to be at least 25, does she not realize that you're still a minor and she could get in trouble if she tried something; right?"

"There's kind of a loophole around that." The three immediately stopped. "If she and I were shinobi over 15 years old then we would be considered adults in the eyes of the law here, and then we'd be able to be together; however even then I would have to be a chunnin." He explained.

"You seem to know the specifics about this." Tenya stated.

"Yeah, Naruto-sensei warned me about that stuff after that battle with the Nomu." He stated. "He still gets marriage proposals, love letters, locks of hair, and all that stuff."

"Naruto-sensei, as in the Hero of the World; that Naruto?" Tenya asked wanting to make sure that he heard right.

"Yeah, him and All Might are good friends; he is the third top hero you know." He thought that Tenya of all people would know Naruto's ranking. "Right under Endeavor…" he said trying not to look at Todoroki who only sighed.

"I know about what happened between Naruto, and my father; I've actually wanted to meet him for a while now." He said. "I didn't expect him to look so young though, it looks like he's our age." His father hated it whenever someone brought up the young man; the fact that he was beaten by the blonde angered him to no ed. "His hero name, where did it come from?" Izuku pointed to the Hokage Monument.

"The Fourth face was that of Minato Namikaze, Naruto-sensei's father, and the original Yellow Flash." He explained. "I'm pretty sure that Naruto-sensei is still a little upset because I was the one who destroyed it."

"I would be mad at you too." Tsuyu said. "That damage back there was you too?"

"Yeah."

"What were you fighting that could do so much damage?" she asked.

"That Nomu that All Might beat." He said it like it was no big deal. "I'll be honest, I would've died if Naruto-sensei hadn't taken these off." He pulled up his sleeve to show them. "Weight seals on both my arms, and legs; each one weighing 10 tons." He stated. "He increased them after the Nomu attack, they act as limiters as well for my body, and quick; so, once they're take off—"

"You'll be able to use your full potential." Todoroki stated.

"Not exactly, my limit without these weights is 10% anything more, and my bones start to break; more power means more risks." He said feeling embarrassed. "I'm still weaker than Naruto-sansei, and All Might." He admitted. "I mean, Naruto-sensei can do more than manipulate the elements; not to mention he created a moon so…" Izuku wasn't ashamed to say that he still had limits. "Hey, I know a great Ramen restaurant; you guys would love it." He stated only for someone to put their hand on his shoulder. The three teens froze upon seeing the person touching their friend.

"It's good to finally see you in person again." Turning around he saw that it was an older man; a man who he hoped to never see again. "You've grown up so much." A bit of fire flowed from his mouth every time he spoke; Izuku paled. "My son." On the List of Top Super Villains, he was #3 for good reason, and his known name was Ifrit. But Izuku knew him as Hisashi Midoriya, his dad.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The number of people that Hisashi killed was still unknown even to him, this included the number of Heroes and Villains whose charred bodies they'd found. Getting in the mans way was a mistake that many paid for, and even though he never killed anyone who wasn't his target he wasn't afraid to put them down so that they wouldn't get in his way. This was one of the traits he shared with the Hero Killer: Stain, but Stain wasn't a family man. Hisashi managed to keep his real name and identity hidden for years while he continued his work as a Villain; even when he got married and had a kid. Eventually he was caught and imprisoned, but that only lasted for a year before he broke out; since then nobody had heard from him until now. "Well, aren't you happy to see your old man?" Hisashi inquired before looking to the three U.A. students. "You're my son's friends, thanks for taking care of him; it really means a lot to me." The three could see that Izuku couldn't move due to fear, and that Hisashi was using that so they wouldn't attack him. "You, you're Todoroki; Endeavor's kid, right?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"I saw your fight with my boy, and I have to say that I was impressed by your abilities; and his determination." He stated. "You're Tensei's younger brother, Tenya, it's a real shame what happened to him; I still can't believe we lost track of Stain and my men had been keeping such a close eye on him too." He stated. "And, finally Tsuyu Asui, you're much more unique in a sense; much more than these two, and smarter." He said.

"You're the one whose been sending Villains after Midoriya." She stated. "But why, why are you trying to kill your own son?" to this the man smirked.

"I'm not trying to kill him, I was simply testing him, I wanted to see how strong he progressed while being in U.A; I wasn't impressed." He stated. "But, when All Might took him here it all changed; he got so strong that he was able to take down that Nomu. The same one who was made specifically to kill All Might, it would've killed anyone else minus a certain few, but Izuku took it down all by himself; what does that tell you?" he asked, but they said nothing. "Well, it doesn't matter to you; not yet anyway." He said looking down at his still fear stricken son. "By the way, I know your little secret." He whispered before walking away. Izuku snapped out of his fearful state and turned around, but before he could do anything else; a wall of ice shielded him and everyone behind him. Just in time as Hisashi let loose a stream of powerful pitch-black flames that took down the ice instantly, and sent everyone to the ground. "We'll talk later." Minutes later they would find themselves in the Hokage's Office with the others. Upon telling the adults what happened; it was disturbing news and that was putting it nicely.

"Black flames, are you absolutely sure they were black?" All Might questioned.

"We got a pretty good look at the flames that would've killed us; so yes they were black." Todoroki stated.

"His flames were normal when I put him away." The older blonde stated much to almost everyone's shock.

"Wait a second, you put Midoriya's father in jail?" Tenya asked.

"That's right." The teen looked to Izuku.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't that All Might-san had such a big impact on your personal life." He stated. The situation was a bit awkward for both Izuku and All Might; the boy looked up to the man who put his dad in jail to serve a life sentence.

"Anyway, his flames are black; what's the problem?" Aizawa asked.

"I use black flames." Naruto stated. "Black flames they destroy, and consume anything/everything they come across; they represent the full form of the hazardous destructive side of fire." He stated giving the man a serious look. "Those flames ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire, meaning that the term 'Absolute Burning' is very literal depending on how strong the user is." He stated. "How he's able to use those flames is a mystery."

"Alright, but what do we do now?" Aizawa questioned. "He's after the kid, we should take him back with us; he'll be safer." He said. "If he's more even dangerous with those flames, then he'll be safer where more heroes are."

"And where Hisashi's group probably is." Naruto said. "If the guy has people who were meant to keep an eye on the Hero Killer, how big do you think this group is, or what their purpose is?" he sighed. "Hell, we don't even know what he wants with Izuku." This was all they had for now, but that was going to change.

Konoha – Forest of Death – Nighttime

"You came alone just like I asked you to." Hisashi said, the man was sitting on a long in front of a fire.

"What do you want?" the teen asked, never trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"You know, I've been watching you ever since I got out of jail; I know everything about you including One For All." He stated much to the teen's surprise. "Becoming All Might's successor, that's an achievement that you should be proud of, but that's not the secret I was talking about." Izuku narrowed his eyes, activating One For All; ready to attack the man if only to silence him. "You know, late bloomers are pretty common when it comes to Quirks, but they eventually come out; it just takes a while." He stated. "16 years in your case." He laughed. "Three Quirks in your arsenal, and you only choose to use one of them; now how is that—" he was quick to dodge a massive stream of black flames that turned everything it touched to ashes. "Ha! There it is!" he exclaimed. "The fire that bonds us together." The teen needed to catch his breath; this was the first time he used so much fire in a single blast. Looking at the amount of damage done, he hadn't held back anything. "Now that you've got all of that out of your system, I want to do what I came here to do; talk." His son was too tired to argue. "My boy, I want you to join Avalon, the organization I created years ago." He said.

"Avalon, never heard of it."

"That's to be expected, we have been operating in the shadows for years; our actions are always silent, and they're always influential." He stated. "Avalon has a single purpose, my son."

"And what's that?"

"To liberate this world, and to do that we must cure society of the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief, and the so-called Heroes who use their powers for their own personal gain; they're nothing but glorified celebrities who wish for crime in order to feed on the praise of the petty people." Hisashi said. "False Heroes, who want nothing but pride and profit from the pain of those they 'protect', they have no right to call themselves Heroes; and Avalon will purge them all for the sake of a better society!" he exclaimed.

 _"Both this shame-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society..."_

His father sounded just like Stain; the two shared the same ideology. "Oh, but I have to give credit where it's due, my friend Chizome helped me start Avalon after all." He said with a goofy smile. There it was.

'Friends, Stain was his friend?!' Izuku silently exclaimed in horror. 'This is a nightmare, I have to wake up, now!' he was panicking as indicated by his heavy breathing, and erratic movements; it was getting worse by the second.

"Izuku?" the teen moved away while holding his aching head. "Izuku?!" the man ran over to his son, and grabbed him; it was becoming hard for Izuku to breath. He was having a panic attack, and with each passing moment his vision became blurry until he finally passed out after 7 minutes. "Dammit." He cursed picking up his now unconscious son. "Hopefully Night Gale squad has done enough damage so that I can bring him back with me." He sighed and turned around to see the three U.A students. "Oh great."

Japan – League of Villains Hideout

Their base had been assaulted by a group of three women who managed to kill a bunch of their members, ruin their base of operations, and generally kick their asses. Tomura Shigaraki was a pale, skinny man with messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. "What the fuck…" began scratching at his neck. "happened?" everyone was silent. "Three girls, and ten minutes; all to deliver a message."

"Avalon is stronger than us; that was what that chick in the blue said." Dabi stated looking around. "Toga is gone, again." Right when he said that, the door opened to reveal a smiling blonde girl, she was soaked in blood, and in her left hand was a broken skull. The girl had gone out to relieve some stress. "Please do us all a favor, and clean up before it starts to smell."

"Guess what I learned while I was out." She said in a sing-song tone.

"We aren't going to—"

"Avalon was started by Stain, and his friend!" she exclaimed, her voice loud, and her eyes full of demented excitement as she crushed the already broken skull in her hand.

"So, they share the same beliefs as he does, but they obviously have more subtle ways of doing things." Kurogiri said shining one of the few bottles of wine he had left. "Who's his friend?"

"Don't know." She said flopping down.

"Stain is still imprisoned, why haven't they tried to free him yet; he was a founding member after all." Kurogiri said confused by the lack of certain actions by the group that attacked them.

"It doesn't matter." Tomura stated. "What matters is organizing what's left of our forces." He said. 'Once we do that, we're going for Avalon!' he wasn't going to simply let this go.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It'd been a week since Naruto had come to Japan with Izuku, and the others. The incident in the Forest of Death with Hisashi was a wake-up call, the man was smart and skilled enough to hide from shinobi who specialized in tracking. Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Tenya had been able to save the teen from his father; though it was more like he gave them Izuku. But the teen didn't leave without a reminder of how powerful his father was. In response to this, Naruto decided that it would be best if he lived with Izuku, and Inko until this whole thing was over and done with. Inko was more than grateful. Naruto would be watching the teen all the time, even when he was in class. The blonde was doing so right now, standing outside the modern literal room. Naruto had gone so far as to see what Izuku's current grades were, and he had to say that the boy was a better student than he'd ever been; though this wasn't a real surprise since he'd been dead-last. The class room door suddenly opened. It was Momo Yaoyorozu the vice-president of Class 1-A came out, she jumped upon seeing him. "You should hurry, missing a single minute of class can be very detrimental." He stated before directing a good amount of killing intent directly at the girl; she quickly ran away as fast as she could. 'Maybe that was too much, that's less than half the amount I use on Izuku.' He sighed only to realize something rather important. 'They've never truly felt killing intent, I probably shouldn't do that again; otherwise I might get into some serious trouble.' Inside the class, Izuku found himself multi-tasking; taking notes, and looking out of the window. Ever since he came back the thought of being attacked again weighed heavy on his mind, but his father wasn't a fool; he had a plan. The man wouldn't allow another attack like the one that killed Ochako to happen again. Class soon ended, and with it so did the school day. Izuku left the room to find Naruto leaning against the wall. "Well, that was boring." He said walking with the teen.

"Wasn't the Ninja Academy the same way?"

"Yeah, but both are still boring as all hell; you guys don't even spar every day; now that's a shame." He said. "And they expect you to become Pro-Heroes, I swear 70% of what they taught in the Academy didn't help us in the long run; we learned from first hand mostly from real life and death experiences." He stated. "I could give them that with my Six Paths, and then see how they would react; this would help." He said pulling out Izuku's note book. It contained profiles on all his classmates including their quirks, and how to counter them; the teen was smarter than he let on. His other note book could show how dangerous his mind truly was. "You know, I wasn't going to say anything, but I've noticed that Bakugo has been glaring at you ever since you came back; well it's been more like staring." He could sense some malicious intent, but not a whole lot; not enough to mark him as a threat at least. The two arrived at the park where Izuku and Bakugo used to play back when they were friends. In truth, he couldn't say that they were friends anymore; friends didn't bully each other. Naruto could see that Izuku was in deep thought. "I'll see you back at home." He said leaving the teen to his inner thoughts. 'Be careful about the conclusions that you come to.' The teen nodded, and went to sit down on one of the benches.

'It all changed so quick when he got his Quirk, and when mine hadn't manifested back then.' Back then he hated the feeling of thinking that he could never become a real Hero; he had believed those words. They had brought a period of depression into his life, but he was an amazing actor because he was able to hide it so well; even from his mother. 'Would he have noticed?' his mind went to his father, and what he might've done to help his son; the man was smart, so he could've quickly resolved the depression. Maybe even the bullying. After all, for as long as he knew him, Hisashi was an amazing father, and an amazing villain apparently. Still, he hadn't been there and thus hadn't been able to help his own son. 'They made fun of me because I was fatherless.' Quirkless, and fatherless; two very bad combinations.

"It isn't a good idea to be out this late at night." Tsuyu said gaining Izuku's attention.

"I could tell you the same thing." He said. The girl sat next to him. "Naruto sent you, right?"

"And your mother, she's really worried about you." She stated. "You've been sitting here the whole time?" he nodded 'yes'. "You've got that look on your face, what's wrong?"

"That look; what look?"

"Your right eye is always half-way closed when you're really upset, I noticed it back in Konoha when you were freaking out about your dad; you had that same look when you cried." She stated. "So, what's wrong?" Izuku sighed, and proceeded to tell her about what he'd been thinking about. Tsuyu always wondered why Izuku looked up to the very violent hero in training; it never made any sense to her. At least now she knew the origin of their relationship, and the reason Izuku had once looked up to Bakugo. "So, what now?"

"I'll move on, something I should've done years ago." He chuckled. "I'm an idiot for actually looking up to that guy; what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it just took you a while to realize that Bakugo isn't your friend or someone to look up to." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side, you still have a lot of other friends." She smiled. "You have me." She said.

"Thanks." he smiled/ An hour later Izuku would walk Tsuyu home, and then head home himself. But there was still something in his mind that was eating away at him. His father asked Ochaco to join Avalon, and she accepted when she heard that there was a possibility of him joining; she had been willing to join a criminal organization if it meant being with him. That was more than admiration.

Japan – League of Villains Base – Nighttime

Toga stared at the knife that came along with the letter that'd been given to her by a hooded woman who claimed to be a member of Avalon. The knife was the same one that Stain used to cut Izuku, and they managed to get it back from the cops. In exchange for this present, she had to do them one little favor involving her favorite hero in training; Izuku Midoriya.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been difficult to get his mother and Naruto to agree to let him have a day to himself; without being watched. Somehow, he managed to pull it off and was on his own for the day; free to do whatever he wanted. Now however, he was headed to the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. "This is nice." He silently said as he neared the Beach Park. There wasn't much to do considering the fact that he forgot to bring his wallet with him. "No money means no lunch or anything—" the sudden smell of fire caught his attention. Turning around, he saw that one of the homes were on fire. But he didn't hear any sirens, but he did hear people yelling. He didn't hesitate to sprint toward the fire as fast as he could. In took less than two minutes for him to arrive at the burning home.

"Help, some please—" the woman inside began to cough. Izuku ran into the blazing home, trying his best to no inhale the smoke from the flames. The teen ran through the halls, his destination being the room to the far left; where the screaming was coming from. Kicking the door down, he found three people. The mother, and her two daughters.

"I'm here to get you out of here." He stated helping the three up. "Come on, we'll get out of here alive; I promise!" the four left the room and headed to the door only for the roof to collapse in front of them, and block their way. "Shit!" he cursed, the path to the back door was blocked as well. "Alright, we're going up; now I need you three to hold on tight." The three were quick to comply, hoping that the teen had a plan to save them. "Delaware Smash!" he exclaimed. Activating One for All, Izuku flicked his finger upward, and created a powerful shock wave that blasted through the roof; creating a large hole. "Tighter!" he exclaimed feeling three pairs on hands digging tight into his clothes. "2%" he said before jumping high into the air, and outside the house. The teen landed on the street with the three still hanging onto him. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, yes we're fine." The woman said as she and her daughters let go of their hero.

"Did you see that?"

"That kid just jumped out of that burning building."

"He saved them."

"He's a hero."

He turned around to see a group of people staring at him with awe at what he'd just done. "Why are they looking at me like that?" he asked looking back at the woman and her daughters.

"Because you just saved us of course; you're a hero." She said. Izuku was silent for a few moments before truly comprehending what she meant. This one little act made him a hero in their eyes? "So, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya." He stated. The sound of sirens caught his attention; the fire fighters and police had finally arrived to do their jobs. The people pointed at him, and moments later he was questioned by the police; later that day he would be interviewed by a news crew. Tomorrow, his name would be known to those he knew if they bothered to watch the news. When they finally let him go, it was nighttime. "Great, and my house is only a couple miles away." He groaned. "Why'd they have to drag me to the city?" the teen began walking home with only the streetlights and the moonlight as his only light source. "Save one family from a burning building, and all of a sudden you're called a hero; it should take more than that to be called a hero." It wasn't that he didn't like being called a hero, but being called one because of what he did; it felt empty for some reason. Like he didn't deserve to be called a hero, he felt like this one small thing didn't give him the right to be called a hero. No, he felt like he had to do something that actually mattered; something that saved more than three precious lives. To truly put his life on the line for others, that was what should earn someone the right to be called a hero. Naruto and All Might were prime examples, with Naruto actually dying twice for the safety of others. All Might was the Symbol of Peace, and Naruto was the Hero of the World; an alternate name being Savior of this World.

"Hello." A female voice called. Turning around, Izuku's eyes widened upon seeing who it was. It was a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wore in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sported straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow with slit pupils and are somewhat squinted, and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced, cat-like canine teeth. "Izuku-kun." The girl adorned a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wore knee-length black socks and classic school uniform loafers. In her left hand was a black book bag.

"Toga Himiko."

"You remembered my entire name, that's great!" she exclaimed.

"It's kind of hard to forget you." He said getting into the stance that Naruto had taught him. Himiko was very fast, and though she didn't look it she was very smart; not to mention she was kind of a psychopath.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you; that makes this all a lot easier." She said. "You and I are going on a date, so take your clothes off, and put this on." She threw him the bag. "Or feel free to just take your clothes off, and let me—"

"What makes you think that I'd go anywhere with you, and I'm not taking my clothes off." He said looking into the bag, it was an outfit that he couldn't make out. "What is this anyway?"

"It's your suit for our date." She stated. "Come on, I've been waiting a long time for this; you wouldn't rob little old me of a dream come true, would you?" she questioned. "As a hero, it's your job to help people, and that's what I want to do with you tonight."

"You want to help people, be a hero?"

"Not a hero that's boring, all I want to do is make the world the world an easier place to live in." she said twirling around. "But, tonight I figured I might as well try the hero thing, and who better to try it with than you." She stopped and looked at him with a strange love-stricken expression. "Come on, it's not like anyone else will know."

"You are part of the League of Villains; don't you report to them?"

"Hm, maybe, maybe not; who knows anymore?" she got close to him, her knife now touching his cheek. Himiko wanted to cut him, to see his precious crimson liquid flow down his cheek; she wanted it so bad, but she had to restrain herself. "How about this, we just walk around and stop any crime we come across; we'd be helping by making things safer." Izuku looked to the bag and then to Himiko.

"Fine." She hugged him tightly. "But let's be clear this isn't a—" she pushed him into the nearest alleyway.

"Go on, change, I won't look." She said walking around the corner. Izuku sighed, and began to change. Upon taking out the outfit that Himiko had brought, he saw that it was a modified version of his second costume. It was more form fitting so that his well-developed muscles could be made out, the mask was no longer there only the metal section that now covered his mouth and nose; with the holes allowing his to breath properly. All in all, most of it had been modified for mobility during battle purposes. "You done?" moments later, Izuku came out clad in his modified costume. Himiko's face turned bright red at the sight of Izuku in his new costume.

"Alright, we'll do this until midnight, but after that we go our separate ways, and—"

"Don't tell anyone about this, no matter how much I want to." She said cutting him off. "Come on, we're wasting time." She said before running off.

"What the hell am I doing?" he sighed running after the girl. It only took them twenty minutes to find their first crime in progress. The sound of ripping clothes, and muffled screaming was heard. A bag on the ground, a man in a black mask, and a woman being assaulted; her clothes being violently ripped off.

"I got this!" she exclaimed running at the masked man with her knife drawn. Her footsteps alerted the man, and he pulled out his gun; he wasn't fast enough. Her new knife cut the gun in-half, cut into his arm, and then his leg; he fell to the ground in pain. The woman who was still covering herself was surprised by the girls speed, and how fast she incapacitated the man who was attempting to violate her in the worst of ways. A swift kick knocked the man out.

"That was pretty good." Izuku said. "I—" the sudden sound of a gun clicking behind him caught his attention. Before the trigger could be pulled, he got behind the man and knocked him out; another man in a mask. The first guy's partner. "That was close." He said, but Himiko disagreed after seeing how fast the teen was. After incapacitating the two men, and telling the woman to call the cops; the two left. However, they had told the woman to only tell the cops that she was saved, but she hadn't seen who it was. A villain and a student doing something like this at night, it wasn't exactly an ideal situation. "That knife belongs to Stain." Izuku stated. "How'd you get it?"

"It was a present from Kurogiri." She lied.

"The guy who creates warp gates for you guys, right?"

"You remember him."

"It's kind of hard not to forget him, he's the one who stands out the most because of his appearance." He stated. "Not to mention I…" he paused. "Blood, lots of it." His eyes widened, and he ran forward; going as fat as he could until he reached the source. Intestines were all over the ground, some even pinned to the wall like decorations. And, standing in front of the mess was a man, his three finger resembled talons and were razor sharp. The man turned around to reveal his blood red eyes, messy black hair, and blood-soaked face; worse yet was what was in his mouth. A piece of bloody muscle was hanging from it.

"Look what you found." Himiko said. "Well, this is a real mess he's made." She said.

"Ah, are you here to join the feast; there's plenty to go around." He said moving so they could see. Kids, they were all children; beaten and bloody. Izuku could see the insanity in the man's eyes; there was no hint of sanity. Only the evil that a true villain could possess. "Are you Heroes?" he examined the two. "Hm, with those outfits I—"

"Shut up." Izuku said before activating One for All; he began walking toward the man. "Why, tell me why you did this, and how many other have you killed."

"Hm, this makes 32, and I do it because; well because it's just harmless fun!" Izuku's eyes narrowed at the man; in mere moments he was in front of the man. "Talk about invading personal space—" Izuku slammed him into the wall, and began punching him over and over again. The man got a lucky hit, and cut deep into Izuku's arm. He was hit harder and harder until his face was covered in bruises, and blood. The still angry hero-in-training, took deep breaths, but he couldn't calm himself down; he had a burning hatred for this man. Himiko stood next to him.

"So, what now?" she asked still smiling. "What do we do with him, there's nobody around here; just us and him." She stated pulling out her knife.

"We call the cops."

"And just let him live, after what he did?" she looked at the murder; she wouldn't deny that she killed people. But she never killed kids this young or like this; this man was an animal that didn't deserve to go to jail. He needed to die.

"We aren't killing him, it isn't our choice to make."

"Yes, it is, look at him and tell me that life in jail isn't a real punishment for him." The man chuckled despite the pain he was feeling. "These kids did nothing to deserve this, but he did it anyway; all because he thought it was fun; people like him are the reason your friend is dead." Izuku clenched his fists in anger. "You just have to make this one little choice, to make sure nobody else dies." She put the knife in his hands, and began to lean him down; holding his hands so they were no longer shaking. "It's alright, I'm here." She kissed his cheek, her smiled widened as the teen lifted up the knife once used by her role model Stain. The blade came down, and the man's life was quickly ended. Now Izuku's entire body was shaking, but Himiko held him close. "This can just be our little secret, my cute Izuku-kun." She lifted his face up, and kissed him. Standing up, he looked to the body for a few moments before expelling a stream of black fire; setting fire to all of the bodies. Leaving only scorch marks. Himiko was surprised by the sight, her Izuku-kun had two Quirks; he was just full of surprises. 'Mission complete.' She held onto his arm tighter. 'I'm not going to let go of you Izuku-kun, you're mine, and you always will be.' He was her obsession, and her love.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Rewrite of the original chapter. After some researching, I finally figured out what type of Quirk Inko Midoriya has.

Chapter 8

Hisashi couldn't stop smirking, Toga told him what happened with Izuku; the teen had given into the temptation to kill. He'd acted as the executioner with a little nudge via a reminder of this deceased friend. "So, what now?" the girl questioned. Hisashi simply smiled, he had so much in store for his son.

Japan – Musutafu – Midoriya Home

Izuku could barely eat, he couldn't get the gruesome sight of the dead children out of his mind, and what he'd done. He killed someone with his own two hands, granted they were being guided, but he didn't try to resist; he gave in. "Izuku." Naruto called snapping the teen from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You zoned out there, we've been trying to get your attention for 20 minutes now." The blonde said, Izuku looked to his mother who looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a bit tired is all." He said. "I—" the sound of someone knocking on the door cut him off. 'Oh thank god!' he silently exclaimed. Inko went to answer it, upon opening the door she was met with an unusual sight. In front of her was a young woman with hazel eyes and blonde hair that's stylized into long, oversized ringlet curls in a Victorian Europe-era fashion with two small forelocks and braids encircling her head; with a blue bow in the back. She adorned a red long sleeve jacket with a blue frill shirt and white frill folded sleeves underneath and a white ascot tie at the center of her collar, red frill skirt with black tights; and fingerless brown gloves. Behind her was a limo with and a man in a black suit behind her.

"H—hello." Inko greeted nervously. The young woman smiled.

"Good evening, I was informed that Naruto Uzumaki is staying here, is this true?"

"Yes, Naruto-san is here, and who are you?"

"Ah yes, I am Karin Kanzuki." She stated. "Now about Naruto…"

"Oh, well come in." Inko said.

"Thank you." She said walking inside. The inside was just like she'd expected since this was the home of a middle-class family of two, but she would refrain from saying anything that would insult the woman in her own home. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed Izuku and then her target. The Hero of the World, Naruto Uzumaki. The young man looked to her. Karin had to admit that the blonde was much more good looking in person. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's me, and who might you be?"

"Karin Kanzuki, and I want you." She said pointing at him.

"What?" the blonde asked in confusion. "You want me?"

"That's right, I want to make you, my husband." She stated being very blunt.

"Excuse me, but why do you want Naruto-sensei of all people to be your husband?" Izuku asked. "You're filthy rich, and beautiful so you could have anyone you want." He recognized the young woman from the news. "So, why Naruto-sensei?"

"Simple, nobody can match his power and from what my informant has told me of his overall personality; he sounds like the perfect husband for me, so I've come for him." She explained. Izuku looked at Naruto, the blonde looked confused; they were all confused. "The car is outside waiting so…"

"I'm going to have to decline since I don't know you or anything about you." He said. "That, and now isn't the best time for me to even consider a love life much less marriage." The blonde stated. Karin didn't seem fazed by his words.

"Avalon, the group that's been targeting young Izuku over there is the problem." She said. "I'd say that he's lucky that his father leads the group otherwise…" she noticed the now saddened Inko. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine…" she said sitting down, at this point she should tell her son the truth. "Hisashi, he was a great husband and a great villain." She chuckled. "Hisashi, myself, and Chizome; we were the original founders of Avalon; the three of us had the same ideals and everything." The three were now wide eyed upon hearing this. "Shard, that was my villain name." she stated.

"The female villain who used crystal shards to kill people, her victims had various holes in their body…" Izuku paled as he put the pieces together. "She was never caught due to lack of evidence, nobody could track her…they couldn't track you."

"My quirk is only a slight version of telekinesis, it allowed me to kill at a distance, I haven't used my powers to kill like that in so many years; it's the reason I'm so weak right now." She'd gotten older and had stopped her villain activities when she became pregnant with Izuku. She and Hisashi agreed that should he ever be captured or arrested, she was act like she was mostly in the dark, to act like she hated him for his actions as a villain. They were both amazing actors and villains. "Ah, we were the perfect trio when we were young." She looked to her now pale son, she frowned. "Izuku, oh god…" she backed away, but the teen was snapped from his stupor. "I—I'm so sorry that—"

"It feels strange that I don't feel surprised, I guess that I'm mostly upset that we couldn't just be a normal family." He stated. "Before All Might, I thought that dad was the greatest man in the world, I looked up to him even after I found out that he was a villain; that obviously changed." He began laughing. "This is actually pretty funny!" at least now he knew that his mom had been just as ruthless as his dad. 'I guess killing runs in the family.' He laughed some more causing black flames to come from his mouth. The objects in the room began to float as well.

"Three Quirks in your arsenal, and you only choose to use one of them."

'He really did know that I had his and mom's quirks, they came out after I was given One for All.' He smiled while his mother watched her son used the dual quirks. He really did take after her and Hisashi. She looked to Naruto, the blonde simply sighed; he'd likely known for a while now. "Mom, I don't feel bad about having these quirks even though their history is…"

"Less than noble." Inko said, now she could calm down; knowing that her son didn't feel ashamed. The same way he didn't want Todoroki to be ashamed of the quirk he was born with. The sudden sound of his phone ringing caught his attention.

"Please excuse me, I have to take this." He said going to find out who was calling him. While the teen was upstairs, Naruto looked back to Karin.

"Uh, about your offer, I really have to decline." He said. "Izuku is my main concern right now, and that can't change until this whole thing is resolved, and that's going to take a while." he explained.

"Hm, I want to see your power for myself." She ignored what the blonde had just said, she knew all about the situation and the blonde's feelings, but right now she was putting her goal first, and Naruto could see that she wasn't going to give up. That's one thing they shared, strong determination, and more than likely she wasn't going to just give up.

Japan – Musutafu – Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

Karin was powerful and very dangerous, this much Naruto could tell by the way she was looking at her. The blonde wasn't sure what her Quirk was, but he would need to be ready for whatever she had up her sleeve. "Now, let's see if you really are the Hero of the World, come at me with everything you have and don't hold back!" Karin exclaimed excited about the battle.

"Trust me, I don't plan on holding back." He said. With unexpected and impressive speed, Karin dashed at him. The blonde blocked what would've been a punch to the gut, but Karin switched and kicked him across the face. 'That hurt, a lot!' it'd been a couple years since he'd felt this kind of pain. The blonde followed up with an actual gut punch that sent Naruto back. 'This should be interesting.' He said going at her. The young woman smirked as Naruto sent a barrage of attacks at her, she knew that the blonde's stamina was off the charts. Some attacks actually connected, until she was able to counter via grabbing Naruto's arm and breaking it before kicking him in the gut; she backed away in caution.

"Naruto-sensei." Izuku paled upon see the blonde's broken and twisted arm.

"The fight is over, he won't be able to—" Naruto's arm quickly healed. "I stand corrected." Tsuyu stated, she was the one who called Izuku to meet up with her; she'd wanted to spend some time with him since they'd never actually done so unless it was with everyone else. Naruto smirked.

"Looks like, I'll have to give you a little bit of special attention." The blonde said. His eyes slowly transforming until he gained yellow, toad-like irises with orange pigmentation around his now light orange eye.

"Naruto-sensei's Sage Mode, it's one of his transformations." Izuku said.

"Special attention." Karin smiled as a red aura began to emanate from her body. "I'm honored, I should show you the same respect by showing you my Quirk." Their fists clashed creating a massive shockwave. Izuku quickly held onto Tsuyu so that she wouldn't be blown away, she had to hold onto him while the two blondes fought.

"Supernatural Condition." Izuku said.

"What?"

"It's her Quirk, she's pushing herself beyond the natural level; it's making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than most people." He explained, seeing Naruto fighting the young woman, he saw that their attacks were precise. "Those attacks are set to kill, and only a few people can survive Naruto-sensei's lethal attacks, All Might can, and so can she." He said in amazement. 'Hm, she might actually be a perfect match for Naruto-sensei; thinking about it now he's never mentioned about any romantic partners.' In the blonde hero had no experience in the subject, he's been avoiding it for years after the war. Maybe, this woman, Karin would be Naruto's first experience. Thankfully the possibility was still there as the two stopped fighting, both were beaten up pretty bad; their wounds were healing but they were tired.

"Izuku, Tsuyu, you two should go; me and Karin have to talk." Naruto said prompting the two teens to leave.

Japan – Musutafu – Mall

With it being just the two of them, Izuku and Tsuyu could talk freely about things that they couldn't speak of in front of their friends. They would, if one of them would start a conversation. 'Come on, you have to say something, anything!' Izuku silently exclaimed. 'Think of it like…fighting! I have to make the first move and be effective, yeah!' it was a crude comparison, but it would have to do.

"Izuku-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you scared about being attacked again?" she was being as straightforward as usual. "Uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to—I just, uh…" she instantly realized what she'd just asked and began panicking; such a question wasn't for her to ask. It should be an adult close to him that should ask such a question.

"To be honest, I really am scared, but I'm not really worried about my own life; I'm worried about the people who might be caught in the crossfire." He stated. "These innocent people, my friends, my family, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Your dad, he really wants you to join him."

"The guy isn't one to give up and to be honest, I want to know what's going on with Avalon; the Pro-Heroes said to leave it to them, but—"

"They won't be able to do it on their own." She said. "I know how you feel…I've never felt doubt like this before, it's unnerving, scary even."

"Maybe we should stop talking about this and talk about something less disturbing." Izuku said.

"Good idea." They both sighed. "I've heard the teachers and the principle talking about some new training because of what's been going on, it's going to be different than before; and some controversial will be involved with the ethics class." She explained. "A lot of people have been pushing for it since being a Hero is becoming more and more dangerous, and since All Might can no longer fight; well you can see where this is going."

"It makes sense though, but I'm surprised that this didn't happen immediately after Bakugo was kidnapped by the League of Villains, that was a serious blow to the school and Hero reputation." Tsuyu nodded in agreement. This should've come before recent events; things like this were too slow. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." The duo went to the nearest food stand. Izuku turned and looked behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said turning back around. Hiding behind the corner, Kyoka Jiro had Denki in a headlock. Four other students from Class 1—A had seen their two friends walking together and had started to follow them out of curiosity.

"I didn't know they were dating." Kyoka said.

"They were probably keeping it between the two of them." Momo said. "And that's why we should respect their privacy and stop following them…though this would explain the way Tsuyu was looking and Midoriya." She'd noticed the glances and look that Tsuyu had when it came to the teen.

"Alright, if you want to stop watching them, then let's go." Mina said, but Momo could look away. "I thought so, hey do you think he saw us?"

"Maybe, now could you please let go of me!" Kyoka let the blonde go. "What do you think

both laughing. "You know, it's a good thing you know who isn't here, I don't want to bad mouth the guy but—"

"Bakugo would ruin this for both of them, just say it." Kyoka said cutting the teen off. "Look, I like…tolerate the guy, but he seriously needs to calm down before he messes with the wrong person and gets his ass kicked or worse." This was something they could agree on. For the next 4 hours they would follow the duo until they went their separate ways.

Japan – Musutafu – Kanzuki Mansion

Karin Kanzuki; strong, rich, and very tenacious. The young woman found suit to bring Naruto to her 200-acre mansion to discuss their possible relationship. "You really aren't going to just up on having me, are you?" Karin nodded 'yes'. "You're used to getting what you want all the time because of your money, aren't you?"

"Naturally, we came here on a helicopter, my home is over 200-acres, I'm the 2nd richest person in the world, and I major connections in the mass political network." She listed off four of the many things that she had and could show the blonde.

"You can't bribe me into being with you, I'll admit that you're really strong and I find that attractive, but it takes more than that to win me over." He stated. 'Not to mention, she acts like a typical overindulged, snobby, rich girl…but, I've only known her for a few hours, so I shouldn't be so quick to judge since I don't really 'know' her well enough.' Watching Karin drink like a stereotypical rich person made him cringe a bit, but he'd seen other people including middle-class people do the same, so it was pretty common. "Alright, how about we test the waters a bit and then see if we can be actually together; I won't guarantee that you won't change your mind."

"Hm, a trial run basically; I'll agree to that." She said.

"But, there's one condition…"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Izuku's family, I want them taken care of." he usually wouldn't take advantage of some like this, and for the money no less; however, he knew about the financial situation of the Midoriya family. "Inko has enough to worry about with Izuku being targeted, the least I can do is reduce her stress, she's nice enough to let me stay as well; that woman deserves this more than anyone." He explained. "So, will you do it?"

"Consider it done, you're quite the opportunistic guy, I like it." She said. "With honest gratitude no less, that's good." Despite her low opinion of the middle-class, taking care of a single family wouldn't really make a dent in her massive wallet.

A Week Later — Japan – Musutafu – New Midoriya Home

The move had been so sudden, and they didn't have time to prepare. Karin's way of taking care of their family was moving them into a much nicer home and taking care of everything else including the payments. "Naruto-sensei, she must really want you; she actually agreed to do something like this, it's amazing really." Izuku said. "So, you're having your first date with her today, right?"

"Yeah, and I can only imagine what she has in store; the woman wouldn't tell me anything." He sighed. "So troublesome."

"That's what your friend, Shikamaru, used to say."

"That's right, I'm surprised you remember when I told you that."

"I listened to everything you told me." Izuku stated. "Naruto-sensei, how many people have you, uh, killed?" the question took the blonde by surprise, Inko was taken back the sudden question.

"Izuku, I've lost count of how many people I've killed; the peace in the Elemental Nations isn't kept by simple agreements and treaties." The blonde stated. "I've taken on missions that've forced me to take a great many lives; I stopped counting." Izuku knew that Shinobi were trained to kill, but he couldn't see Naruto-sensei actually killing someone, but he had killed people as was his job as a shinobi. "Why are you suddenly asking?"

"No reason in particular, I just needed to get it out of my mind." He said. The sudden sound of someone knocking on the door caught their attention. "I'll get it." He said hurrying to get out of the kitchen.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that me and his father were villains, he accepted it so easily." She said.

"So, who else knows?"

"All Might found out when he arrested Hisashi, he didn't arrest me because…"

"That boy needs his mother…" he kneeled down and gently rubbed the sleeping Izuku's head. "Even if she is a former villain, but nobody can ever know about this; not even the boy." The Number One Hero said.

Naruto sat down and groaned. "All Might, if it wasn't for him then Izuku would've ended up in a foster home; kami knows what would've happened to a Quirkless little kid; All Might might've saved the kid's life." The older blonde had changed the teen's life in so many ways. "I don't believe in destiny, but I'll make an exception this time." He said.

"Naruto-sensei, you should come see this." Izuku called. Getting up, the blonde went to the door. Standing there in a sleeveless red dress and shoes, stood Karin. The woman wore no make-up, proving that her beauty was all natural. "Naruto-sensei say something." He said, the older blonde was snapped from his stupor.

"Karin, you look…amazing." He said with a smile.

"I kno—I mean, thank you." She said quickly correcting herself. "And, I see you're all dressed and ready." The blonde was simply wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges. "This is the same haori that your father wore when he was Hokage, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources." She said before taking his hand. "I rented out a restaurant just for the two of us." The two headed too the limo. "The food there is to kill for."

"Don't you mean, die for?" to this, Karin chuckled.

"I know what I said."

Japan – Musutafu – Restaurant

"You really rented it out." It was just them, the waiter, and the cooks. "So, I have to ask, what was it like growing up; you were born into an extremely rich and important family."

"Mostly it was simple, but that was after I turned 14; that was when my father gave me my inheritance." She stated. "He always wanted a boy, but since I'm a girl, he put me through grueling test after test just to prove that I was worthy; because of this my Quirk came out when I turned nine." She explained. "After that, it was simple luxury." Karin earned her place as the heir to the Kanzaki family fortune, and now she wanted someone worthy to share it with. Apparently he was worthy. For the rest of the day the two would spend the whole day together.

Chapter 8 End


End file.
